Bath House
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: Aang and Katara decided to take a very enjoyable bath in a bathhouse together, what happens when Sokka walks in on them?


The Bathhouse

I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender it belongs to Nickelodeon.

Warning the following story contains strong sexual content, anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now

The day had been very busy for the Avatar gang. They had delivered supplies to a village that was still recovering from the war. Things had been going fine at first, but then the village pigs had gotten loose. So the gang had to round them all up. It had been very tiring and muddy work. Tope was just excused so she decided to go to bed early. As for Katara she really needed a bath and so did Aang.

Lucky for her the village was so grateful for all that Aang and his friends had done for them. That they had decided to give them full reign of the bathhouse today; for the rest of the day the bathhouse was all there's and they could use it as they pleased. While Sokka and Suki were apologizing to an old farmer whose pig they had injured, Aang had wondered off to meditate. Katara decided now would be the perfect time to take a bath.

Katara had wanted to find Aang and ask him to join her. The bathhouse in this town was unsexed. Even though Katara and Aang had been together for a few years now, thanks to her brother's constant watch they hadn't gone beyond the occasionally heated kiss. Katara understood that her brother wanted her to preserve her chastity until marriage, but she saw no problem with the two of them bathing naked together.

Couples in the southern water tribe did that all time, besides Katara was sure that her brother was a hypocrite. He and Suki spent the night together so much these days that Katara was certain as salt that they were making love all the time! Anyway Katara walked over the bath house. Today was a mildly warm day, so Katara was dressed in her normal water bending clothing. While everybody else was wearing their normal clothes; the sun was still shining high in the sky, even though it was about to set. Suddenly Katara bumped right into Aang who was also about to walk right into the bathhouse. Aang blushed bright red and nervously twiddled his fingers together. Katara looked at him with gently eyes as he Aang nervously said, "Ah hey Katara…boy those were some fast pigs."

"Yeah they were, so are you going to take a bath here?"

"I was going to, but since you're here I'll just take one when you're finished, unless you want take one together."

The moment those words left Aang's lips he blushed harder than he ever hand in his life and he instantly fell upon his knees, put his hands together and said, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I…"

Before Aang could say another word, Katara raised Aang to his feet and she kissed his forehead and said, "It's fine Aang, I was going to ask you the same thing."

Feelings of excitement and relief flowed into Aang's heart as he replied, "Oh…that's great…!"

Aang kissed Katara's right hand and then they both walked into the bathhouse together holding hands. The inside of the bath house was very nice, there were some bathing stools and wash cloths, there was one huge rectangle shaped bath in the bathhouse with crystal clear water.

There were two sets of primitive lockers on the right side and left side of the bath house, Aang and Katara turned around and started undressing. It was easy for them to strip down to their underwear; they had swum in their underwear together many times before. Taking their underwear off though, that required some effort. Aang grabbed his red underwear and pulled off, while Katara freed her chest and slipped her white underwear off.

They put their clothes away and now stood naked as newborns. Katara wondered if Aang had any blue tattoos on his butt, she glanced backwards and saw that he indeed did. Aang sensed Katara gaze on him and he glanced backwards and saw her nice big round bottom.

He and Katara looked at each other's backsides for a few moments, then their eyes met and they knew it was time to turn around. Katara and Aang blushed bright red as they spun around and saw all of each other. Aang saw that Katara's breasts were big and round. Her nipples were a lovely dark pink and Aang saw that Katara vagina was covered in curly brown pubic hair. Katara saw that Aang had black pubic hair, two round balls and a full erect penis with a light pink penis head.

Aang wanted to tell Katara how beautiful she was, but found himself incapable of speech at the sight of her naked beauty. As Katara she walked up to Aang and put her hands on his bare chest and felt his heart beat. Before Aang and Katara knew it their lips meet and they had their first nude kiss together. The kiss they shared was loving and passionate. As they kissed Katara wrapped her arms around Aang and her breasts pressed against his chest while his penis brushed against her.

Aang rubbed Katara's lower back and suddenly Katara's eyes shot open as Aang gave her bottom a squeeze. Katara moaned in pleasure and squeezed his bottom in return. After giving Katara's bum a few quick rubs Aang's erection twitched against her vagina sending a bolt of pleasure through her.

The two of them then broke their kiss to breath and blushed in arousal. Katara smiled and said, "That's defiantly the best kiss we've ever shared."

"Yeah it was, can we do it again."

"Let's get in the bath first."

"Okay."

Aang and Katara settled into the bath together and kissed once more. This kiss was shorter though, because of how cold the water was. Katara started shriving while Aang started to lose his erection. Katara put her arms against her breasts and her knees to her chest and said, "This has to be the coldest bath I've ever had."

Aang cracked his knuckles and said, "I'll warm it up."

Aang then used his fire bending to warm the bath up. Katara sighed in bliss as the water and felt quite happy when she saw Aang's erection return. As for Aang he noticed that Katara was now setting with her legs spread apart, so he saw all the wonders of her womanhood. Aang blushed as his penis became very hard and very happy. Katara saw his member move and released that since no one else was here, she and Aang could make love!

Aang tried to start up a conversation, but found himself almost to aroused to speak. The hot water had turned him and Katara on and they felt a huge need to become one and show their love for each other in one of the ultimate ways. Katara took a deep breath and kissed Aang a third time. Aang started rubbing her breasts and he felt Katara's nipples harden against his palms. Katara moaned in pleasure as Aang flicked her nipples with his thumbs and gently rubbed Aang's back with her hands.

Aang grabbed Katara's rump and slowly pulled her hips towards his. Aang's penis was now directly pointing at Katara's vagina and with her legs spread opened Aang could easily enter her. Katara and Aang had just wanted to take an innocent bath together, but their hormones had gotten the better of them. Aang took his hands of Katara's rump and looked her in the eyes; he loved her and didn't want to hurt her. Aang knew little of sex, but he knew that it hurt during a woman's first time. He could tell though by looking into Katara's eyes that she was ready for him. He positioned his member at her entrance as they shared a loving kiss together.

Before they could become one, Sokka walked into the bath house! He saw what they were about to do and screamed, "What the heck are you guys doing!"

Katara and Aang blushed madly as Sokka stared at Aang with eyes full of rage. Katara hated the look her brother was giving her beloved boyfriend. So she decided that she was going to do something about it. Katara took a deep breath and yelled, "We're about to have sex you pervert so get out!"

"NO!"

"Then you're going to have to watch!"

Before Aang could say anything Katara impaled herself on his member. Aang found himself buried in Katara's warmth and he shuttered in pleasure as some drops of pre cum left his member and went into her womb. Katara kissed Aang deeply as he thrust into her with everything he had; it was painfully for Katara at first. But soon it become extremely pleasurable and she flipped Sokka off as Aang continued thrusting into her. With every thrust they felt more and more pleasure.

While Aang and Katara made love, Sokka fell down on his knees and wept. His sister's virginity was as dead as their mother! Aang thrust into Katara faster and cupped her rear, Katara then wrapped her legs around Aang's waist and Aang stood up and kept on thrusting into her. The pleasure grew greater and greater until Katara broke her kiss with Aang and shouted, "I'm about to cum Aang!"

"So I'm I!"

"Cum inside me!"

"No don't cum inside her!"

Aang ignored Sokka and thrust into Katara two more times and they came together! As they both came together, they felt nothing, but pure pleasure and they screamed to the heavens as Aang filled Katara womb with his strong noble seed. Katara's vagina walls hugged Aang's member and milked him of all his sperm. Sokka banged his head against the floor as Aang came inside Katara.

When Katara and Aang were done cumming together. They kissed lovingly and said I love you to one another, when their kiss ended they saw that Sokka had beaten his head against the bathhouse floor until he had fallen unconscious. Aang looked at Sokka with eyes filled with worry and said, "Should we help him?"

Katara starched her chin and replied, "Nay he'll be fine, do you want to do it again?"

Aang's softening member harden inside of Katara as they kissed once more. Katara wrapped her legs around Aang's waist and whispered into his ear. Aang smiled as he carried her from the bath and laid her down next to Sokka. Aang thrust into Katara with everything he had and their cries of ecstasy soon woke Sokka up, who watched in horror as Aang's mighty member penetrate his sister again and again.

It didn't take long for Aang and Katara to cum again; when they did they kissed lovingly as they reached the gates of paradise together again. When Aang and Katara were done cumming, they laid down together smiling happily. They shared another loving kiss and then cleaned off and got dressed. When they were done dressing Katara said, "The bath's all yours Sokka."

Sokka meekly nodded, the sight of Katara and Aang making love had scared him for life. He would never be the same again, before Aang and Katara left the bath house Sokka found the will to speak and said, "It's a safe day right Katara?"

Katara held hands with Aang and put a loving hand over her belly and said, "I'm afraid not…uncle…."

Aang and Katara left the bathhouse smiling while they felt a horrified Sokka alone in the bathhouse, from that day forward Sokka never together another bath again!

The End


End file.
